


Pretty Flamingo

by a1_kitkat



Series: The Flamingle Series [12]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Date Night, Feelings, Flamingle, Karaoke, Kyle and max are briefly in this but not really worth tagging, M/M, Open Mic Night, Singing, Talk of episode 213, jealous of ex, past alex/forrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael takes Alex to an Open Mic Night at the Wild Pony and gets jealous when they run into Alex’s ex, Forrest.Michael goes a little overboard showing how he’s trying to be worthy of Alex and his efforts backfire.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: The Flamingle Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340080
Comments: 23
Kudos: 70





	Pretty Flamingo

Michael’s feelings towards open mic night at the Pony had changed over the years. They’d started and stopped on several occasions; patrons would be all for it, they’d last weekly for about a month or two then people would lose interest and they’d falter off. Forrest Long had fought hard to bring them back and Maria, in her desperation to keep the bar going, had agreed. Once again, interest had soared for two or three months then slowly trickled off.

The bar was doing steady business and had been for some time now but Maria was, once again, eager for a cash infusion so she decided to bring them back. This time only once a month instead of once a week. Michael took a bunch of flyers from the bar and made a point of leaving them around wherever Alex might find one.

At first it was like a fun game, leaving one on the counter at the Crashdown when Alex went to talk to Rosa. He even slipped one into the mail box at Alex’s place but eventually found it in the recycling bin. Michael knew he just needed to come right out and say something to him… Tell Alex that he’d love to hear him sing. Not that Michael never got to listen to Alex’s voice. His love was constantly humming to himself or scribbling down a new melody. He often found scraps of paper with random lyrics written on them. He’d find them and pin them to the refrigerator only for them to vanish later. Michael knew Alex kept his music to himself until he was ready to share with others.

Alex was a perfectionist too. He’d only share the tiniest snippets with Michael once he was one thousand percent happy with what he’d composed. So, Alex kept his music close to himself and only shared it with Michael when he was ready. Michael not-so-secretly loved it because he  _ loved  _ knowing he was the one person Alex wanted to share it with. 

The open mic night was now only a week away and he still hadn’t brought it up with Alex, aside from leaving a flyer on the windshield of his car the previous day. Michael walked in through the front door after a long, sweaty day of work and the first thing he heard was the sound of gentle music. He paused inside the door and very slowly made his way through the house. Alex’s back was to the entryway as he sat at the keyboard, his hands moving so beautifully over the keys. Michael recognized the tune but couldn’t place it off the top of his head.

When Alex paused, the room felt oddly quiet. Michael opened his mouth to speak but the skilled soldier sensed his presence and immediately spun around in the seat, hand instinctively reaching for the iron poker at the fireplace.

Michael held up his hands in surrender as the brief flash of panic vanished from Alex’s eyes.

“Sorry,” Michael whispered as he moved across the room and reached for his hand. “I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“You, uh, startled me,” Alex admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

His cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink and Michael leaned down to kiss him softly upon the lips.

“Sorry,” he repeated. “I didn’t mean to… It just sounded so beautiful and I didn’t want you to stop.”

“It’s nothing, really,”

Alex pulled the cover over the keyboard to signify he was done playing, exactly what Michael didn’t want. Now was his chance. He brought Alex’s hand to his lips and softly kissed his palm before moving along his hand to kiss each of his fingertips. Alex chuckled and Michael smiled.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Michael began.

“Well that’s never good,” Alex teased him.

“Date night, next week,”

“I’m up for dinner at the Crashdown, we could take a drive out to the desert after?”

Michael paused; that  _ did _ sound perfect but it wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. They could do that any night of the week.

“That, uh, sounds more like a Saturday night kinda thing, don’t you think?” Michael replied.

“Well, it’s not like we have set nights of the week for date night, Michael.”

“Every night with you is a date night, Alex.”

Alex extracted his hand from Michael’s grasp then pulled on his arm. He immediately took the hint and dropped to his knees in front of Alex who cupped his face with both his hands and gazed directly into his eyes.

“Out with it,” Alex stated.

“Out with what?” Michael blinked.

“Whatever it is you’re beating around the bush about.”

“Why? Why do you gotta know me so well?”

“Because I love you? And I can read you like a book?”

“Open Mic Night,” Michael stated. 

He watched as a shadow passed over Alex’s features which he immediately blinked away before affixing a smile on his face.

“You  _ want _ to go?” Alex asked him.

Michael reached for both Alex’s hands and held them in his own.

“I want to hear you sing,” Michael admitted. 

“Michael, I’ll sing for you anytime you want me to,” Alex replied.

“That’s not the same; you have such an amazing talent and a beautiful voice but no one ever gets to hear it… The first time I walked into the Pony and heard  _ you _ , my entire World just stopped. Every person in the bar was hanging on your every word.”

“And, if I recall, you immediately walked right out outta there… Didn’t even stay for the entire song.”

“Exactly! I need a do-over… Like when you came to the drive-in for the bachelor auction. We redid our drive-in date so… Let’s have a redo of the Open Mic night, please?”

“I’m sorry but… No.”

“No?”

“No!”

He released Alex’s hands and slowly stood up. Michael stepped away, just out of Alex’s reach. A frown upon his lips.

“No?” Michael was confused.

“What about the words can’t you comprehend, Michael?” Alex asked as he climbed to his feet.

“You saying it.”

“It took a lot for me to get up there and sing that night.” Alex admitted.

“And you’ve barely done it since,” he argued.

“But I don’t need a do over.”

“Alex-”

“No!” Alex hissed. “There, I said it again! That song, that night, was important to me and nothing either of us do now will ever recapture that moment in time. Seeing Greg, watching me and being so  _ proud _ of me,” he paused. “We’re not having this fight again, Michael. You don’t get to erase the only relationship I ever had. I won’t let you take that away from me.”

“I’m not  _ trying  _ to take anything from you!”

“You are and you won’t… This conversation is  _ over _ .”

Alex got to his feet, pushed past Michael and stormed into the bedroom. He didn’t try to follow because he’d overstepped but he wasn’t going to give up. He’d get Alex to the Open Mic Night, he was sure of it.

***

Michael didn’t mention it again; he spent the night at the airstream to give Alex some space but by the following night when he came home from work, Alex was his usual self and the disagreement was forgotten.

Saturday night rolled around and Michael suggested dinner at the Crashdown. Alex agreed and off they went. The couple were barely in the door when they bumped into Kyle and Isobel, both dressed up for a night out. Isobel practically ordered them to join her and Kyle for dinner.

After their meal, she invited the couple to check out Planet7 with them but Alex declined on their behalf.

She pouted but didn’t push it; Alex seemed to be the only person she didn’t fight with, merely took his word or choices as set and didn’t attempt to change. Kyle tried to appeal to his more adventurous side but Alex stated he and Michael already had plans.

Kyle and Isobel left together, Rosa hurried after them. Finally alone, Michael turned to Alex but his love simply began to read over the dessert menu. It was fruitless since they’d both memorized the menu years ago. 

Alex’s eyes drifted up to meet Michael’s.

“I was gonna suggest a sundae with two spoons,” Alex started. “But maybe I should ask for it to go?”

“You still want to go out to the desert with me?” Michael was surprised.

“Of course; you know I’d go anywhere with you, Michael.”

“Anywhere except an open mic night?”

Alex slammed the menu shut and started to slide out of the booth. Michael reached for him, stopping him.

“Michael-” he started.

“Don’t be mad, Alex, please?”

“I’m not mad; I just want to order my ice cream.”

Michael let go and Alex walked up to the counter, had a brief exchange with Arturo before coming back to the table. He sank down into the booth but didn’t say anything for a few moments.

Michael watched him, waiting, knowing.

“Why is this so important to you?” Alex asked him. “Why are you trying so hard? You’ve always  _ hated _ open mic night.”

“Because it’s been so long since everyone heard you sing,” Michael replied. “Maria’s looking for a cash infusion and, as much as I hate them, open mic night  _ does _ bring in money for the bar… She’s our friend, we should support her.”

“We can support her without me singing,”

“You’re right; you’re right…. I’m sorry I pushed so hard.”

“Next time just be honest, okay?”

Michael looked up into Alex’s eyes and he reached for his hand. He took both of Alex’s hands in his and raised them to his lips, kissed the back of his palm.

“I’d honestly like us to go together,” Michael stated.

“It’s a date then.”

Alex’s eyes were shining and Michael kissed his palm again. When Arturo brought Alex’s sundae to the table, Michael smiled at the two spoons sticking from it.

“You boys enjoy,” Arturo said with a beaming smile. His eyes lingering on the way Michael was holding Alex’s hand.

“We will,” Alex smiled back at him.

Michael grabbed the spoon, scooped up a generous amount of ice cream then directed the spoon towards Alex. His love groaned at the taste and the sound caused Michael’s body to tingle. Alex teasingly licked his lips as he held Michael’s gaze and just like that Michael knew he was in trouble.

*

They didn’t make it out to the desert that night, and had barely made it to Michael’s truck before they were all over each other. He drove them to Alex’s place as fast as was legally possible and they lost themselves in each other’s kisses, caresses, their bodies coming together as they collapsed on Alex’s bed.

In the morning, Michael awoke to find Alex gone but once he climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen, he found him sitting in front of the keyboard, his fingers not actually playing the notes but definitely feeling them.

He didn’t say anything, simply turned and headed for the bathroom, a smile on his face.

***

The morning of, Michael noticed Alex spending a lot more time on his phone than normal. When he casually remarked on it, Alex simply assured him it was Maria checking in. Michael hoped Alex didn’t feel they were ganging up on him but his love merely kissed him as he left for work. He paused at the door, told Alex he loved him and kissed him goodbye.

He was distracted all day; Michael hadn’t seen Alex near his keyboard or his guitar since that morning. He wasn’t going to pressure him into playing, now all he wanted was for them to go. Maybe if Alex was there, hearing and seeing other people perform then he might get up himself.

When Michael got home to Alex’s place that night, his heart stopped at the very sight of Alex. He looked absolutely stunning but Michael couldn’t say what he’d done differently. His hair? His clothes? He was the same Alex Michael saw every day but something about him just took Michael’s breath away. He was immediately tempted not to go out at all; he just wanted to take Alex into the bedroom and ravage him all night long.

“Wow,” was all Michael could say.

“What?” Alex frowned, almost self consciously.

“You! You look amazing.”

Alex blushed and Michael’s heart skipped a beat.  _ He’d  _ done that! He loved being the one to make Alex smile, blush, feel loved. He moved towards him but didn’t touch, just leaned forward to kiss him. Michael was covered in sweat and grease, he wouldn’t risk getting a speck of it on Alex.

He reluctantly pulled away then hightailed it to the bathroom. When he finally emerged, it was to find Alex on the couch strumming a guitar… the guitar he’d once tried to give to Michael.

He moved into the room, eased the guitar from Alex’s hands and pulled him to his feet. Michael enveloped him in a warm, strong hug. It only took a second for Alex’s arms to encircle him.

“Maybe next open mic night we can play something together?” Alex whispered in his ear.

Michael pulled away and looked into his eyes.

“You want to play with me?” Michael asked.

Alex immediately grasped the front of Michael’s pants.

“I  _ always  _ want to play with you,” Alex teased.

“I meant… Musically,”

“You said you always wanted to form a dad band, gotta start somewhere.”

“We should practice making a baby first, can’t be a dad band until we’re dads”

Alex kissed him.

“Plenty of time for that after we get home tonight,” he told Michael.

“Or maybe I’ll take you into the Wild pony bathroom and-”

The rest of his suggestion was cut off by another kiss from Alex.

“Best behavior tonight, Michael… This is Maria’s night, remember?”

“Maybe I can convince  _ her  _ to sing…”

“You’re all talk, Guerin, why don’t  _ you  _ get up and sing then? Free drinks for performers, remember?”

“Free drinks… Hmmmm…”

“I was joking! Come on, let’s get going or we’ll miss dinner.”

“Wait, miss dinner?”

“Isobel’s expecting us, come on, get in the car.”

*

Kyle was there too as was Jenna. 

This did little to help solve the ‘which woman in Roswell is Kyle  _ actually  _ dating?’ debate Alex and Michael had been engaged in for weeks. Max was also there but he’d genuinely made the mistake of stopping by to ask Isobel something and been unceremoniously shoved into a chair, forced to stay and enjoy the meal with the group.

It was an odd yet not awkward meal until Jenna innocently asked why Alex was all dressed up. Michael proudly declared they were heading to the pony for open mic night. Kyle groaned but both Jenna and Isobel immediately began to make plans to tag along.

Max and Kyle were out of the house as soon as they’d finished eating, probably worried they’d be roped into going to the Pony if they stayed too long. By the time the group arrived, the bar was surprisingly crowded. Michael made a beeline for the table with ‘reserved’ on it as, of course, Maria made sure there was a place for them amongst the crowd of patrons.

He pulled a chair out for Alex but before his love could sit down, they both heard a familiar voice calling his name.

“Manes?” 

Both Michael and Alex turned to see Forrest hurrying over to them, a wide smile on his face. His once dyed blue hair was now purple and all Michael could do was stare as Forrest wrapped his arms around Alex. They held the embrace a touch longer than Michael would’ve liked but he’d stopped being jealous of the historian a long time ago.

“I, uh, didn’t realize you were back in town…” Alex said, smiling almost too fondly at him.

“Got in last week,” Forrest’s eyes were shining. “My, uh, uncle broke his hip and Wyatt’s locked up again… Finally did something he couldn’t buy his way out of so I’m just here for a few weeks to help out on the farm.”

“That’s… Not great about your uncle but, uh, it’s really good to see you again, Forrest.”

“You too, Alex.”

Michael was invisible; he cleared his throat just as another approached the group. He was taller than both Michael and Alex, he towered over Forrest who smiled up at him before being swept into the man’s hulking arms.

“Oh, Alex, this is… Jaxon, my boyfriend,” Forrest said. “Jax, this is Alex and Michael.”

“Alex?” Jax’s eyes gave Alex the once over just as Isobel and Jenna appeared with their drinks. “The infamous Alex?”

Michael felt his blood begin to boil as Alex blushed.  _ He  _ was the one who was supposed to make his love blush, not someone else.

“I wouldn’t say infamous,” Alex said. He took Jax’s hand and shook it in greeting. “Tours of Afghanistan and Iraq plus a Purple Heart? Impressive, to say the least.” 

Alex’s eyes darted to Forrest who merely shrugged, somewhat sheepishly; Michael could feel the anger building inside him. It was  _ his  _ job to brag about Alex, not Forrest’s. Fortunately, Isobel chose that moment to speak up, her eyes taking in all of Jax.

“Well, aren’t you just about the  _ tallest  _ drink of water I’ve ever seen,” she was in heels but still had to tilt her neck to peer up at him. “Next to this pocket-sized soldier here,” But Isobel didn’t stop there. “If I may be so bold, one might suspect Forrest has a height kink.” She added.

“Size kink actually,” Forrest corrected her.

The glass Isobel had handed Michael shattered in his hand and the entire group separated to avoid the shards. Isobel grabbed a napkin from the table and started to clean it up while Alex grabbed Michael and hurried him away to the bathroom to clean him off.

Luckily no glass had pierced his skin but Michael could see his reaction hadn’t done him any favors with Alex. His love ran a paper towel under the tap and used it to wash the scotch from Michael’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” Michael whispered, his voice almost inaudible.

“Sorry for breaking the glass or for making a scene?” Alex asked.

“Both… Neither? I’m sorry I overreacted.”

“Well, at least you  _ know  _ you overreacted… That’s something, I guess.”

“Alex-”

“Forrest and I have been over for a long time; hell, you and I have been together even longer. I thought you put  _ all this  _ behind you.”

“I thought I did too… But you were happy with him, Alex; I remember how good he was to you.”

“And now I’m happy with you because of how good you are to me, how much you love me and respect me and take care of me… Michael, you built me a custom ice skate and an insanely huge flamingo Christmas tree, you watched over me when I got sick and you spoil me more than I ever deserve.”

“You  _ deserve _ it, Alex, all of it.”

“I love you, Michael. I always have and I always will… Yeah, I loved Forrest too but he and I are just  _ friends _ now, nothing more.”

“Does he really have a size kink?” Michael asked him. Alex playfully slapped him but he noticed the faint blush on Alex’s face. It was all the answer he needed.

Michael reached up and cupped Alex’s face with his hand, looking into his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said again.

“I know you are. Are you ready to go back out there?”

“Yeah.”

He took hold of Alex’s hand and they returned to the bar to find Jenna and Isobel sitting at the table, the broken glass all cleaned up. A replacement drink was waiting for Michael.

They sat down and watched the next three performers. Isobel made pained expressions to the point Alex asked if she’d prefer to leave.

Forrest was his usual self too. Alex couldn’t help being happy for him and at seeing him again. They texted from time to time but they obviously weren’t as close anymore. These days it was mostly just memes or random updates. He’d never mentioned Jax but they must be serious for him to have accompanied Forrest to Roswell.

Alex watched as each time Forrest introduced the next performer then left the stage, he sat down with Jax who immediately reached for his hand. 

After Forrest read one of his angsty emo poems, Jax enveloped him in a giant bear hug and kissed him. Forrest practically beamed as he disappeared in the man's hulking embrace.

Michael didn’t understand why Alex kept staring at Forrest and his new beau. Was it the way they couldn’t stop touching each other? Forrest had always been physically affectionate with Alex so it was clearly just something  _ he _ did. Did Alex feel less special to see Forrest doing it with someone else?

He got up to fetch a round of drinks and when he came back, passed the glass to Alex, Michael reached for his hand and held onto it. Resting on the table for all to see, Michael held Alex’s hand.

This wasn’t exactly new for them; not after the drive in and Valentine’s Day but it was still a rare occurrence to be so public. At Max’s, Isobel’s, Kyle’s, places with people they knew it was a different story. Michael wouldn’t think twice about fucking Alex in Kyle’s bathroom but he did hesitate to hold Alex’s hand in public… remembering all the times Michael would reach for him only to have him shy away.

Alex’s fingers curled, entwining with Michael’s as he continued his conversation with Jenna, not missing a beat. Michael desperately wanted to kiss Alex and make sure Forrest saw them. It was petty and he knew it which was why he needed to wait for the perfect moment.

Michael saw the clipboard on the table beside Forrest, a pen clipped to the top. He concentrated enough to make the pen slip free, adding a name to the bottom of the list of performers.

The night continued on until Isobel declared she’d suffered long enough and was going home. Michael silently begged her to stay, the look in his eyes was enough to pique her interest so she chose to have another drink instead.

Clipboard in hand, Forrest took to the stage and his eyes scanned the list. He frowned for a moment before his lips curled into a proud smile and he introduced the next performer as ‘Manes,’

Alex immediately turned to glare at Michael.

“That was a typo!” Michael declared. He leapt to his feet and hurried up to the stage. Forrest frowned at him but stepped aside as Michael grabbed the nearest guitar. “That, uh, was supposed to say Guerin.”

“Manes is a far cry from Guerin.” Forrest said to him.

Michael held Forrest’s hard stare. It was ridiculous to carry on like this but he was determined to prove his love for Alex, to show Forrest he  _ was _ treating him the way he deserves to be loved.

He stepped up to the microphone as Forrest moved off the stage. The little troublemaker had the audacity to walk past Alex and sympathetically touch his shoulder but Alex was staring at Michael and didn’t even notice his gentle touch.

Michael clutched the guitar, adjusted the microphone and began to strum a tune.

“Just, uh, bare with me here coz I have to change some lyrics as I go,” Michael smiled, eyes roaming the small crowd. “And I’m not real good at that…”

He took a breath, slowly released it and looked to Alex; he looked terrified of whatever Michael was about to do.

“On our block all of the guys call  _ him _ flamingo

'Cause  _ his _ hair glows like the sun

And  _ his  _ eyes can light the skies

When  _ he _ moves  _ he _ walks so fine like a flamingo”

Isobel’s lips curled into a smirk as her eyes turned from Michael on the stage to Alex sitting beside her but Alex didn’t appear to find Michael’s attempt to serenade him as romantic as she did.

“Some sweet day, I'll make  _ him _ mine, pretty flamingo...” Michael continued to sing. “Then every guy will envy me… 'Cause paradise is where I'll be…”

Alex leapt to his feet and stormed off but Isobel caught a glimpse of his face, saw him wiping a tear from his cheek. She started to get up, intending to follow him but Forrest stopped her, indicating it was okay for her to stay and  _ he  _ went after Alex.

On the stage, Michael had to keep singing, couldn’t… wouldn’t… admit he’d made a grave mistake and upset Alex. He was an idiot, especially when it came to relationships. When his song was over, he took a mock bow, put the guitar down and jumped off the stage.

Maria stepped up to the microphone and stated it was time for a ten minute break but Michael was already halfway across the bar.

He pushed his way out the door and onto the veranda but there was no sign of Alex or Forrest. Michael tried to remain calm though he was furious  _ Forrest _ had gone after him. Didn’t his hulk of a boyfriend keep him on a short leash? Why did he let him follow someone else’s boyfriend outside?

Michael reached the corner of the bar and their voices traveled to him in the wind. He peered around the building; Forrest was standing too close and Alex was wiping tears away.

“I think it was beautiful, romantic even,” Forrest was saying.

“It was  _ embarrassing _ ,” Alex replied.

“It’s a song, Alex, I sing to Jax all the time and he absolutely hates it but it makes him laugh…”

“Well  _ I’m  _ not laughing.”

“Because the flamingo thing is private, right?”

Michael’s heart stopped. How did  _ he  _ know that?

“Isobel knows,” Alex said. “But… yeah, it  _ was  _ private or so I thought.”

“I guarantee Isobel and I are the only people in there who even got it. He was making an effort to do something sweet and romantic for you. Cut him some slack.”

Forrest was defending  _ him _ . Michael wanted to be angry but Alex had stopped crying.

“He did that to show you up,” Alex said. “The second he saw you…”

“Of course, I’m the Ex, remember? He’s making sure I can see how much he loves you… But Alex, I saw it when we were together… the heart eyes he was always sending your way…”

“Forrest-”

“He loves you.”

“I know.”

“His heart has always been in the right place. I mean, he knows about your Flamingo fetish and didn’t run for the hills…”

“It’s  _ not  _ a fetish!” Alex laughed. “Although he  _ does  _ look good in the costume…”

“Do I even want to know…?”

“No.” Alex chuckled and shoved his hands into his pockets. “It’s not easy, I guess… I wasn’t really fair to him in the beginning… the whole PDA thing?”

“Understandable… I mean, it took you a while to be comfortable with that with me… the dad voice, remember?”

“How can I forget? But things were getting better. We kissed at the drive-in, he was my date on Valentines day to a Veterans event and we danced together. Then there are moments where I’m the guy who was too scared to kiss you in public… But I see you and Jax being so unabashedly affectionate with each other and  _ know  _ I can do that but get confused when… the dad voice comes back.”

“And I’ll bet Michael’s never once complained about it… Has  _ never  _ pushed you to be more public about your relationship. Right?”

“Of course not but he  _ tries  _ so hard to be understanding and patient and I keep messing it up. Why was I embarrassed in there? He  _ was _ being sweet and romantic and I ran out in tears! What is  _ wrong  _ with me?”

“There is  _ nothing  _ wrong with you, Alex,” Forrest assured him. “And he’d say the same thing if he was here right now.”

Michael stepped back, counted to three then called Alex’s name, to appear as he was looking for him. He moved around the building; both Alex and Forrest looked at him.

The shorter of the two’s eyes darted from Michael to Alex and back again before he smiled, nodded at Michael and immediately started to head back inside. When he reached Michael’s side, Michael reached out and grabbed his arm.

‘Thank you,’ he whispered in Forrest’s ear.

He turned to Alex, approached cautiously but threw his arms out in surrender.

“I’m sorry,” Michael immediately said. “I seem to be saying that to you a lot these days.”

“If it helps, I’m sorry too.” Alex moved towards Michael. “I overreacted after accusing you of overreacting earlier.”

He wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck and looked into his eyes. Michael could see the tracks of his tears on his cheeks.

“I  _ never  _ wanted to be the one responsible for making you cry,” Michael whispered.

“Not  _ all  _ tears are bad,” Alex said.

“But these ones are, aren’t they?”

“They’re more directed  _ at _ me, tears of frustration at myself for not appreciating the things you do for me.”

“ _ Alex _ !” Michael gasped in shock. “That’s so far from the truth it belongs on another planet. I have never not felt appreciated by you and the things I do, I don’t do them for attention but because I  _ want _ to. I want you to feel loved and I want you to know how much I love you… If I took things too far in there-”

“I was embarrassed, okay?” Alex confessed.

“Embarrassed?”

“I…” Alex began to blush and Michael’s heart began to race. “I like being your flamingo,”

“Alex-”

“But I  _ don’t _ like people knowing it… It’s private and personal and you singing about it in a room full of people just… I don’t know… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry; I did overstep and I shouldn’t have… I just… Just  _ didn’t _ think; you know, I saw him and… my… possessiveness kicked in.”

“Protectiveness.”

Alex’s hand sneaked up the base of Michael’s neck and grasped his curls. They were so soft, just like the man attached to them.

“It’s very sweet that you’re protective of me,” Alex whispered. “But  _ Forrest  _ is the last person you need to protect me from, okay?”

“Are we ever going to get this right?”

“Get what right?”

“ _ This… _ our relationship,”

“Michael, no relationship is perfect. They  _ all  _ require work but we’re both willing to put that work into it to make sure we don’t fall apart and that’s what makes us stronger. I’m sorry I ran out on your song.”

“Guess that makes us even, huh?”

Alex frowned as he looked into Michael’s eyes.

Michael finally slid his arms around Alex’s waist and pulled him even closer.

“I wanted a do-over because I walked out on your song,” Michael added. “And this time, you walked out on mine.”

They held each other’s gaze for a beat until Michael’s lips curled into a smile and he began to laugh. It was a good sign so Alex laughed too.

“Oh God;  _ we’re really terrible _ !” Alex declared.

“Nope, it means we really are perfectly matched.” Michael replied.

Alex tugged on his curls and Michael looked into his shining eyes. They slowly leaned closer and shared a gentle kiss.

“I love you, Alex, but I can’t promise not to do anything to embarrass you ever again.” He murmured.

“I’ll survive.” Alex said. “What doesn’t kill you…”

“Makes our love stronger.”

They exchanged another kiss, smiling affectionately at each other.

“You, uh, ready to go back inside?” Michael asked him.

“Not yet,” Alex whispered, pulling Michael even closer.

“You wanna stay out here and kiss some more?”

Alex leaned closer, lips brushing Michael’s ear.

“I want you to take me into your truck, so we can flamingle.” Alex whispered.

Michael pulled away in utter shock but Alex was looking at him with a mischievous look in his eyes. Michael immediately began to pull Alex towards the truck then he pushed him against the passenger door to kiss him.

“You really are my pretty flamingo,” Michael whispered. He reached for the door handle as Isobel’s voice shrieked across the carpark.

“No, you’re not leaving me here with them!” She shouted in annoyance.

They couldn’t very well explain what they’d been about to do so Alex took Michael’s hand and the couple followed Isobel back inside where they found Jenna up on the stage. 

Open Mic Night was officially over but the karaoke machine was in full swing. Jenna’s rendition of ‘I Kissed A Girl’ was made more interesting by Maria joining her on stage and turning the song into a duet.

Michael went to buy another round of drinks, deposited one of the glasses on the table in front of Forrest before joining Alex. He was pleasantly surprised when Alex thanked him for his drink with a very passionate kiss to the lips.

He looked over and saw Forrest giving him a thumbs up. Half an hour ago, he would’ve been annoyed but now he pulled Alex closer and kissed him again.

He  _ was _ disappointed they didn’t get to fool around in his truck but being with friends like Maria and Jenna, his sister and his love, watching them having a good time, made him smile. When Jenna pulled Alex onto the stage and he sang with her, Michael beamed with pure love and pride. Alex and Jenna brought the house down and when Alex left the stage, he threw himself into Michael’s waiting arms.

The group stayed until closing time, Jax was the last to take to the stage with a rendition of ‘Closing Time’. Maria called a taxi for them and Alex fell asleep in the backseat before they made it home. Michael had to rouse him to coax him into the house and into bed.

As they lie in bed, too drunk and exhausted for anything more than lazy kisses, Alex pressed a kiss to Michael’s naked chest and snuggled closer to his love.

“I’m sorry Isobel interrupted our fun,” Alex whispered.

“Her timing  _ is  _ impeccable.” Michael agreed. “I still can’t believe  _ you  _ said you wanted to Flamingle in my truck.”

Alex smiled into the darkness, moved up to kiss Michael’s lips.

“Oh we’re still going to,” he assured him. “Tomorrow when we go pick up your truck.”

Michael cupped Alex’s face, stroked his cheek.

“I love you so much, so much,” he said. “I don’t deserve you.”

Alex snorted and they both giggled.

“We both deserve to be happy.” Alex said. “And nothing makes me happier than being here in your arms.”

Michael pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips then pulled him into a hug, his fingers stroking his hair as they both closed their eyes.

“ _ Some sweet day, I'll make him mine, pretty flamingo... _ ” Michael softly sang into the darkness of the room. “ _ Then every guy will envy me… 'Cause paradise is where I'll be… _ ” 

And it was true; lying in bed with Alex in his arms, was Michael’s idea of paradise.


End file.
